Not applicable.
The present invention generally relates to portable containers (e.g., a gas can) for liquids, such as gasoline, which are equipped with a spout to dispense a liquid into another container or reservoir, such as a gas tank. A container configured in accordance with the present invention is equipped with a spout or nozzle that prevents the overfilling of the receptacle tank.
The invention provides a spout for a liquid container, such as a gasoline container, as well as a container equipped with the spout. The spout comprises a fluid passage and a vent passage fluidically parallel with the fluid passage. The fluid passage has an inlet, an outlet, and an S-shaped portion between the inlet and outlet. The vent passage has an inlet adjacent the outlet of the fluid passage. According to the invention, the S-shaped portion of the fluid passage is configured to entrap a liquid therein when a liquid is dispensed through the spout and air is prevented from flowing through the vent passage. More particularly, when dispensing a liquid from a container through the fluid passage, the S-shaped portion of the fluid passage entraps a portion of the liquid therein if air is prevented from entering or otherwise flowing through the vent passage. In this manner, the spout functions as an overfill safety spout that prevents the overfilling of a receptacle tank being filled with fluid dispensed from the container when the fluid level in the receptacle tank blocks the flow of air into the inlet of the vent passage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.